Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ 2012 夏 |start = July 21, 2012 |end = August 19, 2012 |released = November 14, 2012 (DVD) December 5, 2012 (BD) |recorded = August 2012 |format = DVD, BD |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku 2012 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu 2013 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ 2012 夏) was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour also celebrating the 15th anniversary of their formation. The tour ran from July 21 to August 19, 2012. The concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr (Kitakore) Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ 2012 夏～Ktkr夏のFAN祭り！～) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk (Wakuwaku) Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ 2012 夏～Wkwk夏のFAN祭り！～) The concerts were available for live viewing in cinemas across Japan on August 19 and 20, 2012. Separate DVDs of Ktkr and Wkwk were released November 14, 2012; Ktkr sold 2,399 copies and Wkwk sold 2,437 copies. A Blu-ray of both concerts was released December 5, 2012 and sold 2,835 copies. Tracklist Ktkr= #OPENING #Chou HAPPY SONG #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage #Opening VTR #MC1 – Mano Erina graduation announcement - all + Makoto and Mitsui Aika #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - S/mileage #Dot Bikini - S/mileage #Song for the DATE - Mano Erina #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful~ - Mano Erina (back-up dancers: Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Otsuka Aina) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #MC2 - Makoto, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon #cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou #Loving you Too much - Berryz Koubou #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume #Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru - Morning Musume #MC3 - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo #VTR – Tsunku Club. Members talking to Tsunku♂ - Tsunku♂, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Okai Chisato, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #Cabbage Hakusho - Peaberry #MC4 #Koko Kara Hajimarunda! - Kikkawa Yuu #Smile Blues - Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi #Watashi no Jidai! - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #H!P haiku corner - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Medley: ##Koko ni Iruzee! ##Uchouten LOVE ##Genkimono de Ikou! ##Special Generation ##Dance de Bakoon! - Bekimasu ##Pyocopyoco Ultra - Morning Musume, S/mileage ##Suki-chan ##Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute, 9th gen, 10th gen, S/mileage 2nd gen ##Maji Bomber!! ##Bravo! ##Yo no Naka Barairo ##Koko ni Iruzee! #MC5 - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Choto Mate Kudasai! ;Bonus Footage Live Document Video #8.11＆8.12＆8.18＆8.19 at Nakano Sunplaza Live Document #8.11 Sat. 15:00 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.12 Sun. 18:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.18 Sat. 18:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.19 Sun. 11:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #Bonus |-|Wkwk= #OPENING #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou - All #Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo - All #MC1 (All + Makoto and Mitsui Aika) #Tsunku Club - Members talking to Tsunku♂ #MC2 #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume #cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #Song for the DATE - Mano Erina #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - S/mileage #MC3 #Darling to Madonna - Kikkawa Yuu #MC4 Member interview - Makoto, Tsugunaga Momoko #Forefore ~Forest for rest~ - DIY♡ #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Mano Erina, Katsuta Rina #My Days for You - Suzuki Kanon, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, and Okai Chisato #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Takeuchi Akari #Seishun Collection - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, and Nakanishi Kana #Tachiagirl - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage #MC5 - Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari #Because Hapiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu - ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG - BeriKyuu #The Matenrou Show - Morning Musume #Doki Doki Baby - Mano Erina, S/mileage #H!P Senryu corner - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Wkwk Special Medley: #*Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #*Seishun no Serenade #*SHOCK! #*Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Kiss me Aishiteru #*Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #*Makeruna Wasshoi! #*Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou with ℃-ute #*Guruguru Jump - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, and Mano Erina #*Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - S/mileage with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka #*Chou WONDERFUL! - All #*Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun #MC6 - Makoto, Mitsui Aika, All #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! - All (with mini flags) #Kachoii Uta - All (with mini flags) ;Bonus Footage Live Document Video #8.11＆8.12＆8.18＆8.19 at Nakano Sunplaza Live Document #8.11 Sat. 18:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.12 Sun. 11:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.18 Sat. 15:00 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.19 Sun. 15:00 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.19 Sun. 18:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza |-|Kanzenban= ;Disc 1 :See Ktkr Tracklist ;Disc 2 :See Wkwk Tracklist Featured Members *MCs ** **Mitsui Aika *Guests **Kikkawa Yuu **Tsunku *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudou Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **8th Gen: Takagi Sayuki **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, Ogawa Rena **13th Gen: Oda Sakura, Yamaga Kanae **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki *Peaberry **Wada Ayaka **Sayashi Riho Concert Schedule Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project concert that was made available for live viewing in cinemas across Japan. *This is Michishige Sayumi's first Hello! Project concert as leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project. *On the opening day of the tour, Mano Erina announced her graduation from Hello! Project in February 2013. *This is S/mileage's first Hello! Project concert without Maeda Yuuka or Ogawa Saki. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature Mitsui Aika as an official MC. *Kikkawa Yuu made an appearance as a guest act for the second time in a Hello! Project concert. *The August 18 opening act included Kanazawa Tomoko (before she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei) and her younger sister Kanazawa Fumiko as winners of a DAM☆Tomo contest. Gallery Hp15concert.jpg|Hello! Project Castgallery323png.jpg| JTjuN.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Tanaka455678989png.jpg|Tanaka Reina 37yQh.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki USK94.jpg|Ikuta Erina Sayashigallery323png.jpg|Sayashi Riho Suzukigallery3434png.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Img20120902072915664.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Ishidagallery3223png.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Satogallery21png.jpg|Sato Masaki WuzRd.jpg|Kudo Haruka Manogallery2014png.jpg|Mano Erina GhGVC.jpg|Wada Ayaka Fukudajuly344png.jpg|Fukuda Kanon BOq6N.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Img20120902072802994.jpg|Takeuchi Akari JyaOr.jpg|Katsuta Rina PtYMk.jpg|Tamura Meimi External Links *Official Announcement (Archived) *Official Title Announcement (Archived) *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Discography: **Ktkr (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Wkwk (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Kanzenban (BD): Hello! Project (Archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (Archived), S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Blu-rays Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In